


On This Harvest Moon

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Drabble based off of the Neil Young song, Harvest Moon.





	On This Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the drabble challenge posted on the DRARRY: Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook page. The theme was music. Pick an old song and write a drabble based on that song. I picked "Harvest Moon" by Neil Young.

Harvest Moon

Neil Young

 

 

 

 

Come little bit closer  
Hear what I have to say  
Just like children sleepin'  
We could dream this night away  
But there's a full moon risin'  
Let's go dancing in the light  
We know where the music's playin'  
Let's go out and feel the night  
Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon  
When we were strangers  
I watched you from afar  
When we were lovers  
I loved you with all my heart  
But now it's gettin' late  
And the moon is climbin' high  
I want to celebrate  
See it shinnin' in your eye  
Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon

* * *

Draco wadded up yet another sheet of parchment and tossed it in the bin, now half full of letters that held all the wrong words.

It had been two years. 

Two long years of not hearing his voice, not feeling his body, not seeing his face. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Draco still had the Prophet clipping from a few months back. He'd memorized Harry's smile, even though it was meant for another. 

Oliver Wood.

Before he could change his mind he penned a short note.

_Please meet with me. Tonight._

_You know where._

_D_

He stared at it before attaching it to his owl and watched as it flew away. He just hoped Harry showed up. 

* * *

 

Draco sat on the bench along the lake, not far from the pub where they'd had their first date.

"Malfoy." 

Draco snapped to attention and smiled at the sight of Harry. He stood several feet away and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Even though his voice was cold, he had missed it.  


"You came." When Harry didn't say anything Draco felt the panic from before. "Hear me out, okay? I had to leave, I couldn't just-"

"I know why you left." Harry said, cutting him off. "I know everything. How you took care of him, how you petitioned the Ministry to lift his exile, how you did everything you could. What I don't know, is why you didn't tell me."

"He hated you." Draco whimpered. "Even on his deathbed my father still cursed your existence. I couldn't- I didn't want... Even when we were strangers I loved you. I still love you. I couldn't ask that much of you."

"I understand why you left, family has always been important to the both of us. I just assumed I was family, too." Harry held up his left hand. "When you gave this to me, I thought it meant something." 

Draco gaped at the ring that was still on his finger. "You... you've worn it all this time?" 

Harry nodded. "I'm still in love with you, too, Draco."

"What about Wood?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. Harry looked confused. "Didn't you read the article? He asked me to be best man at his wedding after he won that championship game. I'll admit the headline was rubbish _'Friendship Turned More'_. Percy was pissed about it for weeks."

Draco rushed to him, crushing him with two years worth of starvation. The song that always seemed to play reached them, as they danced in the moonlight.


End file.
